Kitty Cheshire
Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High Portrayers In English, Kitty Cheshire is voiced by Bekka Prewitt. In Latin American Spanish, Kitty Cheshire is voiced by Melissa Gedeón. Character Personality Like her mother, Kitty has a penchant for mischief. But she's usually smiling, even when she's annoyed.Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary Having the same 4th wall perks as Madeline Hatter, she too has the ability to hear the narrators, but she tends to ignore their dialogue just to get at them. Additionally, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn.Royals and Rebels Activity Book As much as she loves pulling pranks on others, Kitty is extremely loyal to the bone, especially after what happened to Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc - two of her Wonderlandian friends who were trapped in Wonderland. Believing that it was her mistake for leaving them there, Kitty has sworn to watch out for her friends ever since.Kitty Cheshire's 'Signature - Rebels' diary Appearance Kitty has long lavender hair pulled into curly high twintails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Cheshire Cat. Friends Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts her best friend and as close as a sister. Madeline Hatter is her roommate and also a fellow Wonderlandian, so she likely gets along with her too. She is also good friends with Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, and has expressed her regret that they were left behind in Wonderland, while the others escaped to Ever After High. She seems to consider Cedar Wood as an "almost friend", as show in Once Upon a Time. Pet Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo and a few cats. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Kitty Cheshire. * May 30, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * September 30, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Kitty_Cheshire_Art_Work_II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Kitty.jpg Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile art - BP Kitty.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels